


Would You fuck Your clone?

by Sith-likejedi (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but I took it as a dare, it wasn't a dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/Sith-likejedi
Summary: Anakin meets another version of himself, and answers the "Would you fuck your clone question."(It's a yes.)





	Would You fuck Your clone?

**Author's Note:**

> I've written such a mix and match of things, honestly. This is one of the oddest things.

Anakin woke up to someone else’s hands around his throat. He kicked out, but they didn’t move. His eyes opened to see _himself_ , looking down at him. Anakin jolted, confused.

The man above him, _Anakin,_ laughed and used his free hand to stroke the side of his face softly.

“What-?” Anakin choked out, frowning.

“I’d thought you’d have liked that.” The other man grinned with sharp yellow eyes.

Anakin blushed wildly, shifting as he ignored the stirrings of arousal in his gut that had been there since he had woken up.

_Anakin_ grinned even more, his eyes darkening with lust and those eyes made the arousal sharper, more potent. The Sith leaned over and held the back of his head and tugged him forward. Anakin put up a pitiful fight; he didn’t even try to fight the other off.

The Other’s lips were warm and unfamiliar and he kissed Anakin gently and warmly, sucking on his lower lip until he gasped. Then there was a wet tongue inside his mouth, invited in by Anakin’s own movements because he wanted, he wanted –

Anakin couldn’t think of anything other than the warm hand tugging at his tunics and ripping them off him until his chest was bare. His hands scrambled to do the same with the Other.

They broke apart, both half-naked with their hair tousled and lips swollen red. Anakin had a sharp pang of arousal at the sight.

The Sith pounced. Anakin lay with his legs spread, welcoming him between them as their chests rubbed together.

He nipped at Anakin’s neck and sucked bruises underneath one of Anakin’s ears while he panted and clutched at the man on top of him.

Anakin trembled, the lust almost swallowing him whole as he ground up against the Other. They rutted together, leaving sloppy kisses down each other’s neck, the Sith flushed and warm against him. Anakin scrabbled for _Anakin’s_ belt, unable to open it, too distracted. He was stopped, as the Sith grabbed his hands and pinned them up above his head.

The Sith ripped both of their remaining clothes off and Anakin could only gasp as he reached out and ran a finger across Anakin’s weeping cock. He thrust out begging for more and was given it as the Sith wrapped his fist around him and slowly jacked him off. It wasn’t enough and Anakin had to stop himself for begging for more.

The Sith used the Force to keep Anakin’s hands still as he moved to cup Anakin’s ass.

Anakin whined loudly when the friction stopped. “Please!” He gasped out, begging.

The Other shushed him and leaned over, hair tickling Anakin’s chest as he lay open-mouthed kisses on Anakin’s stomach and thighs, leaving the one place he didn’t touch throbbing.

Fingers trailed up Anakin’s body before going to Anakin’s lips and he opened up to suck them, to get them wet. He looked the Other in the eye as he licked at the fingers, testing, teasing the Sith.

Then his ass was getting pulled open and exposed as slick fingers rubbed at his entrance then entered him, and Anakin could only spread his legs wider as he welcomed them in. It was frantic, rough and he only wanted more and more as one finger turned quickly into two, then three. The sensation burned and now Anakin was just whining and gasping begging for it to be faster, harder.

The fingers were tugged out for only a second before a hard cock was being pushed in and Anakin could only writhe under the new sensation.

“Please, _please_!” Anakin could only beg as he tried to push the cock even deeper in him.

Nothing like this had even been in him before, and he felt open and full as the other man was completely seated inside of him. Anakin could only take it as the Sith started pounding into him, hitting his prostrate and sending jolts of pure pleasure right through him and into his cock. He hooked his legs around the Other’s hips and gasped at every little movement.

With each thrust they were getting wound up tighter and tighter, and they were both flushed and slick with sweat.

Anakin tried to break free so that he could wrap his hand around himself, so that he could come, but was denied.

“You’re going to come from my cock in your ass or not at all.” The Sith snarled, and Anakin could only whine louder as the thrusts got stronger.

The other man was gasping now too. His hands moved and Anakin, distracted, didn’t notice until they were wrapped around his throat. The Sith pressed in and Anakin silently gasped with utter lust. He let go, for a second and then choked him again. Anakin couldn’t make any noise and when the cock within him hit his prostate again and again he could only close his eyes.

Anakin came with a silent cry, rocking and shuddering against the man above him. The Sith let go of his throat, only to brace himself and fuck Anakin even harder. Anakin cried out with every thrust, the over stimulation on his prostate too much for him.

The other man rutted hard against Anakin. He bit Anakin’s shoulder, shuddered and stiffened as he fell over the edge, fucking Anakin hard. Anakin whined loudly at the sharp pain, before tightening his legs as he felt the Sith’s pulse inside of him, filling him with come.

Anakin could only lay there exhausted, the Sith still in him as they both lay panting in the aftermath. Horrendously tired now, he fell asleep in seconds, in the Other’s arms.


End file.
